While advances in silicon (Si) technology continue to revolutionize the development of micro and nano electronics, the semiconductor industry is also conducting significant research in the heterogeneous integration of compound semiconductors with Si substrates for the development of high-speed electronic and optoelectronic devices. For example, one class of compound semiconductors referred to as “III-V compound semiconductors” include at least one element from each of Group III and Group V of the periodic table of elements. Examples of III-V compound semiconductors include, but are not limited to, GaAs (Gallium Arsenide), InP (Indium Phosphide), InGaAs (Indium Gallium Arsenide), InAs (Indium Arsenide), GaP (Gallium Phosphide), InSb (Indium Antimonide), GaSb (Gallium Antimonide), GaN (Gallium Nitride), and AlInP (Aluminum Indium Phosphide). The ability to efficiently implement passive components such as resistors using CMOS (complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor) technologies will be essential if compound semiconductor technologies are to be effectively utilized as a replacement for silicon CMOS device fabrication. Typically, front-end-of-the-line resistors are fabricated in the active compound semiconductor material layer (e.g., III-V active layer) or the gate material layer (e.g. doped polysilicon). However, the layout of a resistor can be relatively large and, therefore, detract from the area that is used for constructing other components such as FETs (field effect transistors).